choco_woodsfandomcom-20200214-history
Help
This section contains help for some of the more complex aspects of the game, so players know exactly what things are for and what to do with them. 'Marketplace (unlocks at level 4)' The Marketplace is a great tool for you to shop around and see what you can buy. Fiona will to the first one you can buy some ingredients from. Just click on your Candyshop and see what she has to sell. If she has nothing to sell at the moment, don't worry, Fiona will restock her Marketplace after {Timeinterval}. But the Marketplace also introduces an element of real economy to the game, and is a great way to interact with your friends. If your friend's Marketplace is unlocked, you and he or she can trade goods, and you set your own prices for your goods. Just click on one of the three available "Create an offer" buttons and set what you want to sell and for how much down at the bottom. If you want to see what your friends are offering at, click on their little portraits on the left and right side of the Marketplace screen. 'Storage Expansion' It's great to have a magical Pantry and Fridge at your disposal so deep in the woods. However, even the most powerful magic has its limits. You can only store so much in them, as is indicated by the little diagram at the top of your pantry and fridge menu. If you need more space, you can expand it. Collect parts for your fridge or pantry to increase your capacity to hold goods. Lucky for you, the first upgrade on both the pantry and fridge, is free! After that you will need to collect certain parts to increase your storage. To find out exactly what parts you need and how many, click on the "Increase Storage" button, and the menu will show you. You will need different types of parts for the fridge and the pantry to increase your storage. To get parts, you can collect them on occasion from your harvest, where they drop at random. If you need more storage right now, and you don't want to wait any longer, you can also finish your upgrade by buying the missing parts with your wishes. 'Pete's Sundial (unlocks at level 7)' Once you unlock the sundial, you can procure the help of Pete the pixie. He is a master at finding all sorts of items you cannot get your hands on just right now. If you want his help, you conjure him up for either one, three, or seven days. During this time, he will be able to fetch you various amounts on almost anything. After you sent him off, he will return shortly with a basket full of your desired item. Click on it to get it into your magical pantry or fridge. After his return, Pete will take a long, refreshing nap, his journeys are very taxing after all. If you really need his help sooner, you might have to bribe him with your wishes to get him off his sunny spot. 'Used your last seed?' When you are about to use the last of one of your resources, a message appears to warn you about that. If you chose to ignore it for whatever reason, and you have now run out of seed, don’t despair! There are several ways to stock up on what you are missing. First, you can try and get the seed from either Fiona’s or one of your friends’ Marketplaces. Go to the Marketplace and see what they are offering, maybe it's just what you needed. Second, you can directly buy the resource from the game, using your wishes. For that, just click on an empty field, then on the resource. A message will appear that you don’t have that resource and offers you to sell them to you. Now just select the number of seed you want. Third, if you already reached the needed level to unlock it, you could conjure up Pete the pixie at his sundial, and ask him to fetch your missing item. Candy Woods awaits you. Play free on Facebook! Play NOW for FREE: http://apps.facebook.com/candywoods